Jade Naruto
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: This is the tale of the Uzumaki twins raised by the Master of the Hidden Dragon School a school that has existed since the destruction of the Jade Empire watch as these two continue their lives into Legend. T for violence language


**A/N: Okay this is my first crossover so hopefully its good it will be a Jade empire Naruto and though it may start slow it will speed up also I hope you enjoy my idea and the whole thing **

**Disclaimer don't own Naruto or Jade Empire wish I did but don't :(**

The rain fell from the heavens as the final moments of the battle between the legendary Namikaze Minato and the Kyuubi No Kitsune along with the Ookami no Akuma as the man atop the great Gamabuntas head sealed the two demons into his twin children. Then with a gentle smile the man fell his blue eyes dull as the Shinigami took his soul and ended the contract. As this happened a master inside a school in the country of Kawa no Kuni sat in a meditative pose. He wore blue robes of a fighter and his feet were bare his hair was braided in a single ponytail and graying from its original black his face calm as he meditated until at one moment the sounds of two inhuman roars filled the room causing him to open his blue eyes and gasp in shock. He quickly stood and looked around focusing both his Chi and Chakra into his senses.

"What has happened I feel that a great unbalance has just occurred?" He lifted a hand to his face and concentrated more power to his focus through his chi. "What has happened?" He continued to send more power to his spiritual senses until finally he opened his eyes again and fell to his knees in shock.

"Impossible!" He quickly ran out to the forward and opened his sliding door and looked into the dark sky an towards Konoha and saw the colors of red and blue filling the sky then a flash of white and the area returned to the original darkness of the night sky. His blue eyes narrowed and he returned to the inside of his study and home. His footsteps were quick and light as he made his way down the hall to a wall with a strange scroll on it.

"The obvious path is not always the easiest path those who follow it can be led down to further agony." He recited with ease and the scroll glowed momentarily and then the wall vanished revealing a stair case into a dark room. "I didn't believe that I would have to do this so soon."

As he proceeded into the dark stairs he began snapping his fingers and with a slight boom the torches on the walls were lit allowing him the visibility he required to move faster. As he walked his mind was racing at the implications of what he believed may have happened. He would not believe that the two of them had lost that it was even possible that the two deadliest beasts in this world had been defeated. But as he thought on the subject longer the disturbance the light he had to accept it the two of them had been beaten and if he was right the other four would be doing what he planned to do as well.

He then stopped as he reached a huge chamber where four statues stood in a circle showing the four masters. The first was the daunting statue of a man garbed in robes his hair similar to his own he had a beard that was down to his chest the one thing that made the statue stand out was the dragon that wrapped around and had its head on the mans shoulder its moth open in roar.

The next statue was the only woman she was garbed in battle armor her hair a wild mane and her hands had claws coming out her knuckles as she rode atop a tiger its mouth open in a roar similar to the dragon.

The third statue was of a man in strange armor he was bald and a strange tattoo of the Kanji assassin on his forehead. Wrapped around his hand was a vine and on his shoulder was a Lotus Blossom.

The final statue was another man he stood tall garbed in robes his hand out stretched and clenched in a tight fist and dangling from that fist was the depiction of a mans head grabbed by the hair.

The man sighed and sat concentrating his chi and chakra into the statue he looked at allowing him to enter the realm only he and three others could enter. He awoke inside this realm his body now that of the depiction of the statue his black robes and black hair a depiction of power as he walked towards the chamber ignoring the various stares he received from the strange creatures that inhabited this world few men could enter. He walked up to a huge pagoda and looked at the two guards they were the normal guard of the area two huge elephant men that could crush many a man.

**"Master Ryu as always we are honored to see you." **The guard rumbled in a language few remember d and even less learned. Ryu only nodded his head and walked forward as the two guards opened the doors.

The inside of the pagoda was majestic the walls and ceiling were like the sky due to magic properties inside the strange realm. He walked to the table where the chair of the dragon sat empty. As he walked he heard the doors on the three other sides open, the first revealing a woman though she did not ride atop a tiger it walked beside her she was smiling her eyes yellow and fierce like a tigers her battle claws sheathed at the moment her armor was brown with stripes decorating it while allowing free movement the armor seemed to be a second skin furthering her beauty.

She saw Ryu and bowed he returned the bow with a nod of his head fir as the Dragon master he would not bow his head to any. The next to enter was a man with a bald head and kanji for assassin on the forehead his armor was strange as it was purple and red and had gloved hands on his shoulder was a lotus blossom and he seemed to be pale and his eyes were cold and calculating the other door remained closed as the two took their seats.

Ryu looked at them and sighed he expected this the fourth master was not be coming it seemed. With a sigh he brought his hands to his face and crossed them hiding his expressions only allowing his eyes to be seen.

"It has been twenty five years since last we spoke here so state your name and rank as we must for this room." He stated and then the two stood.

The first was he woman she smiled and placed her fist in her hand and bowed. "I am the Master of the School of Hidden Tiger I am Master Lao Hu."

The next was the man with the Lotus on his shoulder he stood and did the same. "I am the Master of the Lotus Assassin Training school I am Dan Fu."

With that he sat but before the door opened and a man in demonic armor walked in he had a human skull in his hand that he was tossing from one hand to the other He had long black hair that ended at his shoulders and his eyes were blood red with a glint of malice. He smiled as he walked as if he had nothing to worry about.

"Yo since I'm late I think I'll introduce myself as the law dictates." He did a quick bow then with a smile "Master of the Closed Fist School of Strength Master Quan Tou." Then he sat and placed his feet on the table ignoring the glares from Lao and Dan.

Sighing Ryu stood "Master of the Hidden Dragon school Master Long Ryu and with this the four masters meeting begin." They all nodded as he sat and he began the meeting. "As you all felt a event has occurred today one that has shaken the very core of the heavens and hells." Each nodded and Ryu knew this would start the true meeting. "It I my belief that that unbalance was brought on by the defeat if the Kyuubi No Kitsune and the Ookami No Akuma."

As he thought Lao stood in shock and Dan smiled it was Quan that shocked him as the man continued to look bored. "Impossible the two of them were to strong only through our combined strength could they even be defeated but what you are saying that the Kyuubi and Ookami are destroyed!?"

Dan answered with a snort. "Doubtful if anything they are only waiting for the right time to return most likely while the fools begin to celebrate remember the last time they pulled something like this Whirlpool was gone in a flash."

This brought on a argument between the two which he had expected but as it down graded to insults and throw in the laughter of Quan that angered him to the point. Focusing the power of his Chakra and Chi along with Killer Intent shouted.

**"ENOUGH!"** The two quieted under the power of the voice and KI. **"**I will not have you two arguing over this when both are wrong." This silenced them as they both sat and he looked at them his blue eyes dark and lightning seeming to flash in the deep blues. "Quan by your lack of question either you don't care or you already know what has happened."

Quan smiled his red eyes filled with mirth. "Ah but then why are you here 'Master Ryuu' why don't you tell them." The way he'd stressed the Master Ryuu showed a good amount of the disrespect the man held for Ryuu.

Ryuu glared but chose to let the tick slide. "Very well then if you see fit to not say anything then I will." He looked at the two his eyes serious and voice steady. "The two demons are now sealed and that it is most likely just as we for saw that the nine Jinchuuriki have been created. But what we didn't see coming is the Ookami getting caught as well. What this means is that we have ten Jinchuuriki now instead of the nine."

He sighed and then with a final gaze finished what he knew may start a battle. "That is why I have thought it best to find these two Jinchuuriki and train them at my school." Dan was outraged Lao understood and Quan was surprisingly indifferent about it.

Dan stood his anger rising his hands glowing green as his chi started to go into his technique. "You overstep your station Ryuu what makes you think you deserve these two?" Ryuu smiled and then looked Dan straight in the eyes.

"I am the only master to master all styles I am the strongest and I know your methods Dan and I know that they would not follow the path I believe necessary." Dan growled his then with a roar he leapt over the table his hands in the assassin snake style but Ryuu only frowned and with ease blocked the strike and followed through with two chi enforced punches that sent Dan flying back into his seat.

"That will be your only warning Dan respect strength and remember your teachings for I have no qualms with ending your life." With that Dan cowered slightly and Ryuu turned to Quan to see what he had to say.

Quan smiled and stood "Well since I believe we may all want a piece of these Jinchuuriki I say this let it be that we find them a first come first serve that way we all get a crack at it." Quan leaned back the skull he carried placed on the table looking at Ryuu.

Ryuu glared the man was quick to start this bargain either he knew where the Jinchuuriki were or the bastard was playing with him. But Quan had him this was a fair deal one he could not disregard or he would over step his station as always Quan had made things interesting. But if he thought he had won he was mistaken.

"Well that does seem fair fine then first one to find these two will be aloud to train them." Quan smiled and prepared to stand till Ryu raised his hand stopping him from leaving. "But whoever finds them will be the ones who dictate their training no one may attempt to convert or take these two under their wing if whoever finds them gives the other permission then they may train them but that is the only way Quan and Dan this I want sworn on your status as Master."

Quan's look was that of shock then as realization that his plan to manipulate Ryuu had failed and he had made it impossible for him to even steal the Jinchuuriki impossible made him furious.

"I Quan agree to these terms and swear to uphold them by my title as Master of the School of Closed Fist." he growled out. Next was Dan he was the same as he recited his swear Lao only bowed showing she would not be participating nor would she want to be the trainer. Finally Ryuu swore and the entire building shook a sign that the heavens now bound their oaths.

"Then with that we are done." Ryuu nodded and watched as the Quan and Dan left leaving only himself and Lao. "That was dangerous Ryuu."

Ryu smiled and leaned back only with her did he allow his seriousness to melt away only Lao could he relax. "Well I always have enjoyed the edge my friend." He then stood and turned to the door. "I have only one question Ryu." He turned and glanced at the Lao. "Oh and whats that?"

She smiled, "You know where the two Jinchuuriki are don't you Ryu?" He only gave her a small smile and walked away.

The heavens faded and Ryu awoke and stretched cracking his old bones while he did and stood he had to move fast if he was going to make it to where he knew the Jinchuuriki were. As he walked out of the room and into the school and closed the door then walked to the secondary master a tall young man named Ichigo he had black hair and wore the robes of a martial master though no where near his level he would due as a master until his return in a couple weeks. Once everything was in place he summoned a dragon and leapt atop the beasts head.

**"Ryu why have I been summoned?" **The dragon was old and black it was

huge and Ryu knew the dragon was a powerful ally if a bit temperamental.

"I need to go to Konoha take me there and I promise to have Cook make you some hot beef." That made the dragon smile and it took off Ryu grim faced held on it was time to find the two Jinchuuriki.

Inside the council the heads of the clans were battling it out on the fates of the two babies that lay in a crib inside the Hokages office and the Third sat in sadness as he heard the cries for the death of the twin children and tried to keep calm though it was proving a horrible uphill battle as he felt his rage grow at the fools of the council. But as he prepared to explode the double doors opened and a man came strolling in He was garbed in old robes that were black his hair bound in a pony tail and blue eyes sharp his hands placed behind his back and his mouth in a tight frown.

"I expected more from Konoha but it seems the old saying goes hatred and fear makes man a beast of no honor." He was gazing at all the members he felt the aura of death upon. "It is good I have come here."

A man covered in bandages and as old as the Hokage glared his one good eye and sneered. "Who are you to tell this council they are beasts we are the minds of the greatest village of all Shinobi Villages." He sneered as the scowl on the old man grew. "Who are you to even attempt to interrupt us in or deliberation?"

The man looked at him and then turned to the Hokage who from the look in the mans eyes knew who he was. "Shall I tell them or you Sarutobi?" The Third nodded and the man smiled. "Well I my name is Long Ryu I am the eighth master of the School of Hidden Dragon.

This brought a gasp to the council Ryu was well known He along with the other masters of the schools was a group that trained samurai and Ninja but the Hidden Dragon School was known as the strongest and its Master the strongest of the four. That worried the group for a master was a Kage class opponent.

Danzo frowned at this he knew of Ryu and the way he trained warriors to be strong individuals that they followed their minds and instincts not orders and loyalty the way he raised students was something Danzo would not agree to.

"So Master Ryu may I ask why you're here I mean a great master such as yourself must be busy." Ryu glanced at Danzo and nodded.

"I am busy but sometimes my work requires me to come to villages you see I have sensed a great amount of change has happened that the balance in the realm of hell has shifted as if the demons of this world were...sealed." This brought a silence to the room Ryu knew his purpose was now. "I have come to ask that I be allowed to take the children that hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Ookami no Akuma as students at my school." This brought a huge cry of outrage from the council and a shocked look from the Sarutobi.

Danzo chuckled "What makes you think we will let you take them?" Ryu only sighed lowing Danzo to continue. "So I believe I speak for the council when I say-" A wave of KI hit the room making all but the Hokage slump and whimper.

Ryu was calm no show of him being the cause even though he was. "I wasn't asking the council I was asking the Hokage so please Shut the Hell up." Then he turned to the Hokage the KI vanishing as he does. "Now shall we Hokage-sama?" With that Sarutobi dismissed the council and led Ryu to the room that held the children.

It was here that a new destiny would be made and the world would feel the change.

**A/N: Okay here we go this is prologue it will jump 11 years so you learn who the two are this will be a NaruSaku and SasuOc so yeah and it is a Jade Empire Naruto Crossover so I will point to different areas in later chapters.**


End file.
